A Silver Entity
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: One person connects the past, present and future. What happens when Crystal Tokyo is attacked and a senshi dies?? FInd out


INTRO  
  
  
  
A woman with two long, white-blonde pigtails flowing from balled shaped "meatballs" sat at a desk by candlelight. She began writing in her diary, pausing she saw her guardian cat walk into the room.  
  
"Luna, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking on you. With Endymion gone on business, you have seemed lonely lately. And I saw that you were still up, so I came to check." A black cat jumped up onto the desk, she had a rather unique crescent moon on her fore head, the royal insignia of the moon kingdom. "What are you doing up so late anyway?"  
  
"Just writing in my diary, I will go to bed soon."  
  
"You haven't done that in ages. Okay well, just don't stay up to late, you have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Luna, I will."  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
A lot had happened since the last time I talked to you. I am sad to report that my mother pasted away recently. She was very old and died peacefully. The last thing she told me was that everything she ever wanted came true.  
  
"I have had a beautiful daughter to which she wed a wonderful Prince. I have seen them rule a better, more peaceful kingdom that I could not even fathom. They have had a wonderful daughter, which they have raised wonderfully and who will keep the good name of the Royal family. I am happy, I have had a great life and all my dreams and wishes have come true."  
  
We had a full royal funeral and nearly the entire kingdom showed up to pay their respects. Flags were put at half-mast and I was given much support from my subjects. I still cry at night sometimes, but I know my mother died happily and painlessly.  
  
For a more happy note, Neo-Princess Small Lady Serenity who everyone simply calls Rini is now fourteen. I myself am older, but I still have the body of an eighteen year-old because the Moon family ages a lot slower than that of normal humans.  
  
Unfortunately, both my daughter and myself have been lonely these last few days because Endymion is away on business. It seems that the United States of America have not yet joined our kingdom after all these years. I give them credit for being able to survive and stay strong for so long with out the support from us. The United States would be an important ally and part of our kingdom if they join. Endymion had gone there to bring some representatives to the palace for them to stay awhile. After their stay here and there observing of the way the palace and the kingdom works they will make their decision. I hope for the best. Though right now I am not worried, but excited. Endymion is returning tomorrow after being away for two weeks.  
  
Well I think that, that is it. Good night Diary, till we talk again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
  
  
1.1 PART 1  
  
2 A bedroom, dark, a sleeping women all silent as night. All this dark and silence was broken by the rapid opening on the large curtains in the room.  
  
"Your Majesty, you must wake up," Lady Allemalla insisted.  
  
"Uhhh, huh?"  
  
"Serenity, you must wake up this instant. You have a very busy day today." Lady Allemalla made her way to Serenity's bed a gently shook her till she got up. "Good now you are up."  
  
"Why did you have to wake me so early?"  
  
"Dear, dear Serenity, you are always the same. Never wanting to get up. Come on now up and out. You have to get ready and it takes forever to do your hair and almost as bad to the Princess's hair."  
  
Finally Lady Allemalla was able to get Serenity out of her bed and into her gown. At this point, Neo-Queen Serenity was awake enough to see what her royal advisor was wearing. Lady Allemalla's shoulder length straight light brown hair fell loosely down the sides of her head. She wore a short sleeved "V-neck" long gown that came all the way down to the floor. The gown was blue and gold. Lady Allemalla also had on two gold earrings on. One was the symbol of the royal family of the Moon, the crescent shaped Moon, and the other was a symbol of the Earth. The necklace she adorned was of two gold hands holding the Moon and Earth together, next to each other. Lady Allemalla spoke in a soft, gentle voice that would bring peace and tame any wild animal. She had large, beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled in the light.  
  
Lady Allemalla began to put Serenity's hair in the traditional style of the Royal family, two "meatball-shaped" balls with flowing pigtails coming from either side. As she began to brush out the Queen's hair, careful not to pull out any hairs, she began to soothingly sing to her. "You and me together will be, forever you'll see. We two can be good company, you and me, yes together we'll be. You and me together will be, forever you'll see. We always be good company, you and me, just wait and see."  
  
"Nice song, very sweet." A male voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Lord Christof, my mother used to sing that to me when I was younger. I am trying to relax her, she keeps moving. She is to excited by the return of Endymion to sit still."  
  
Lord Christof had short gray hair that was always slicked neatly back. He wore a black and gold tuxedo. His cuff links were the symbols of the Moon and the symbols of Earth. His gray, silver eyes reflected the light as if they were real silver. His belt carried a sword that had ruby and quartz on the handle. A well-crafted sword passed down to the male advisor to the King and the Queen.  
  
"There, all finished Serenity. I now must go and wake up the princess." At this Lady Allemalla got up and walked out of the King and Queen's bedchamber towards the Princess's.  
  
"When is Endymion's ship arriving?"  
  
"Soon you Majesty, soon."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Goodbye your Majesty."  
  
"Goodbye Christof, relax."  
  
"Yes your Majesty." At this Lord Christof exited the quarters of the King and the Queen.  
  
"Hurry home, my love."  
  
  
  
"You must come calm down Serenity," Sailor Neptune urged.  
  
"I can't calm down, I am too excited."  
  
"You are acting like you were fourteen again," Sailor Mars stated.  
  
"Yeah Rini is even acting better than you are, Sailor Mercury pointed out, but then she saw a very hyper, jumpy, excited Rini acting just like her mother. "I take that back."  
  
"There it is your Majesty. King Endymion's ship."  
  
A large, three mast ship sailed into the harbor. The anchor was thrown down. The drawbridge was lowered and a man dressed in a light purple suit stepped out. He wore a small white mask over his eyes and he had a sword in one hilt and a cane in his right hand. The cane wasn't used for walking, but for protection.  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity forgot about all her royal manners and grace. She ran at full speed towards her husband's opened arms. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"DADDY!" Rini tried as she might to run in her dress, but to no prevail. Thud, she landed hard on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay my little darling?"  
  
"Fine daddy, but embarrassed?"  
  
"Good, I missed you both very much. I am glad that I am home. And now my love, may I introduce you to the representatives from the United States of America.  
  
Three men and one woman stepped out of the ship.  
  
"Mr. Richard Stone." His looks stayed true to him name. A fairly old gentleman stepped out of the ship. He was wearing a black suit with a light gray shirt underneath. His almost white, gray hair was short and his hairline was far up his head. He black shoes were so shiny that you could see your reflection in them.  
  
"Mr. Michael Sans."  
  
The next man that came was a lot younger; he had bright red hair that was cut in a mushroom haircut style. He was wearing blue dress pants and a white and light blue sweater. He had dark brown eyes that were almost black. He had a stern look on his face, noticeably hiding fear.  
  
"Mr. Eric Helm."  
  
A mid aged man came out of the ship. He had blonde hair that was messy yet somehow fairly cleanly arranged. He was wearing khaki pants and a white short-sleeve polo shirt. His green eyes were examining his new surroundings.  
  
"And finally Miss. Janeen Monti."  
  
A young woman stepped out nervously. She was skeptical about leaving the safety of the ship, though at the reassuring look from Serenity she came out. She was wearing a short purple silk dress with a small white shawl. Her long dark violet hair was flowing down her back and down to her knees. She had on white high heeled sandals. Her face was pale and soft. Her light violet matched her hair wonderfully.  
  
"Welcome to my kingdom. This is Crystal Tokyo." Serenity gestured behind her to the glorious city. "I am Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of this kingdom and wife to the wonderful King Endymion. And this is our daughter, heir to the thorn Neo-Princess Small Lady Serenity. You will be staying in the guest chambers of the palace while you are here. Now let us return and we can discuss why you are here."  
  
Serenity began to turn around and she was followed closely by her daughter and the scouts.  
  
"Come on, sorry my wife is a little nervous about you deciding whether or not to join the kingdom. She is a bit stressed right now." Endymion started to head towards his wife and the four began to follow.  
  
"Michael, when are you going to tell her?" Richard asked.  
  
"Soon, don't worry. I will tell her. Now lets go, it has been a long trip and I want to unpack."  
  
  
  
"This is the palace, where we live and you will be staying."  
  
"Wow, it is big."  
  
"No, it is huge!"  
  
"Come this way, Sailor Saturn will show you to your bedchambers. Someone will come to get you when dinner is ready."  
  
"Come on. Roberto, Jim, please take their bags and bring them to the guest chambers. The four of you follow me."  
  
"So are you really the senshi of death and destruction?" Janeen asked in a shaky. She had heard stories about the legendary scouts in America, but she never thought they were real.  
  
"I do have the power to destroy and some say I am the strongest senshi, but in the end, Sailor Moon is stronger. She is the true Messiah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here we are, you can each take a door. It doesn't really matter, they are all similar."  
  
Each of the four stepped in front of four separate doors and opened them. Inside each was a huge room with a four-posted canopy bed with silk sheets and down comforters. The king size bed had many linens and pillows on it. Large window were covered with lace and cotton curtains. Each room had a large bathroom with a shower and a two-person bath tube.  
  
"Get yourself settled. Dinner should be ready in about an hour."  
  
  
  
"Dinner is ready, I will show you to the dinning room." Sailor Venus knocked of the door of each room and waited till the four came out. "Here follow me."  
  
The four followed Venus down corridors, they stared at the pictures on the wall and then Janeen stopped.  
  
"Who is this, the picture says 'Queen Serenity', but it doesn't look the Queen?"  
  
"That is her mother. She was the Queen during the time of the Silver Millennium. That is a story in its own and it is a very long story. If you get permission, you can probably take out a book about that time in our kingdom's archives. Serenity will probably give you permission."  
  
"I will ask her at one point."  
  
"Come on the dinning room isn't too much farther. If you want, I can give you all a tour or the palace later. Or at least a tour of the places you are allowed to go."  
  
"We aren't allowed in places?"  
  
"Yes, you are not allowed in any of the areas of our bedchambers. Even I am not allowed to go some places. You would need special access to the throne room. Only the Queen is allowed in her special room. And only her and the Princess are allowed in the core room."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Finally Sailor Venus and the four guests made their way into the dinning room. Venus seated and two butlers showed the guests to their seats. Dinner was served and everyone began to eat. After the courses were served and the plates were removed, Serenity stood. She directed her attention towards the guests.  
  
"The reason you are here is because I would like you to join the kingdom. We would like you to join the kingdom."  
  
"We would have to think, joining your kingdom would mean that we would be under rule, under monarchy."  
  
"Yes, I know this is a hard decision and it isn't one that should be decided quickly. That is why you will be staying here for awhile and you can observe how we work. Go right ahead and ask us nearly anything. Ask my kingdoms' people anything to see if you would like to join. We will be having a special ball in two weeks, and you are all invited."  
  
"Thank you." Mr. Stone said.  
  
"Yes you are a very kind ruler." Mr. Helm added.  
  
"You Majesty I have a small question," Janeen said quietly.  
  
"Yes Janeen?"  
  
"May I read some of the books in the Kingdom's archives about your history and of the Silver Millennium? I saw the picture of you mother in the hall way and I was wondering what the Silver Millennium was."  
  
"You may go right ahead. Excuse me a second." Serenity fled from the dinning table with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
"No. You see Serenity's mother pasted away recently and she is a little torn up about it. You will understand why a lot more after you find out what happened during that time. I suggest you ask Sailor Pluto for more specific things."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"It is all right, you had no idea." Sailor Pluto reassured her.  
  
"Now I think I will go check on my wife. Dinner is finished, you may all now leave and explore that castle, as long as you stay out of the restricted areas."  
  
"Endymion, I have already explained to them where those places are and on of them only Serenity and Rini know of so there isn't anything to worry. It is all taken care of."  
  
"Thank you Venus, that now allows me to go comfort Serenity. She has probably already made it to our bedchambers."  
  
"Daddy, I don't think she was going there. I think she was heading to the core. I will go comfort her, you are not permitted in that area, remember?"  
  
"Yes, you go check there and I will check the throne room and our bedchambers."  
  
Rini and Endymion left in search of Serenity while the others dispersed.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, could you show me to the library, please?"  
  
"Sure follow me."  
  
"Sailor Venus, could you give us that tour now?" Mr. Stone and Mr. Helm asked.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, could I tell you something?" Mr. Sans asked.  
  
"What Mr. Sans?"  
  
"In private please."  
  
"Sure, lets go to the gardens."  
  
  
  
"Now what is it that you wanted Mr. Sans?"  
  
"Call me Michael, please."  
  
"Okay, Michael what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Did you know Molly Baker?"  
  
"Yeah, I know Molly. She went to the same school I did. She was best friends with Sere… Serenity. She lives near here; she and Serenity are always talking with each other. Why did you ask anyway?"  
  
"Because…Because…I…am…her…grand…grand...grandchild." Michael sighed releasing all the tension he had built up the entire trip.  
  
"Oh. You are?"  
  
"Yes when her two children moved away, they moved to the US because they weren't sure if Serenity was a good enough Queen. My mother was her daughter."  
  
"I thought both of her children had died when they got out of college."  
  
"That is what she told people because she was so upset and depressed by them leaving. She was also ashamed that her children would leave because they didn't want to be rule. She said they died and she started to believe. My mother started to think of her mother as dead and the two haven't spoken for years. When Molly got sick, I begged my mother to speak to her, to return to Crystal Tokyo. At least visit. All she told me was that her mother was dead. I had limited contact with my grandmother by means of the phone. My mother has thrown out all letters Molly has sent me. I haven't talked to her though for years, my mother had found we had been talking and she took the phone out of my room and screened all the rest of the phones for calls to or from here."  
  
"Wow, I never knew. We must go tell Serenity."  
  
"No, we can't, not yet. The reason Molly lied about her children was that felt that she had let Serenity, Serena down because she had raised the children the way she did."  
  
"It isn't Molly's fault and I really do think we should tell her, but not now. Soon though, before you leave, you must tell her."  
  
"I will, I will. Thank you. I had to tell someone and I know I can trust you."  
  
"Just remember not to call her Serena. The Serena from the past is gone. It is now Serenity."  
  
"I'll remember."  
  
  
  
3 "Momma, you in here?"  
  
"I am here Small Lady."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine, trust me. I just didn't want them see me cry. See me weak."  
  
"But you aren't weak, you are extremely strong."  
  
"Maybe, but I have to show them that. I can't show them the side of me that was a fourteen year old crybaby."  
  
"But I love that fourteen year crybaby and you aren't that crybaby. She is in the past. This is the future."  
  
"Thank you Small Lady, I really needed that."  
  
"Momma, I have a question."  
  
"Yes, Small Lady?"  
  
"Can I…I go to…to school?"  
  
"What about your tutors, don't you like them?"  
  
"I do, but I want friends."  
  
"What about Hotaru, they girls, me?"  
  
"I want friends my age, not people older who is see because I live in the palace with them. I want to be able to see someone for a little bit and charis that time with them. Please momma, I really want to."  
  
"Fine, I will arrange it with the school and with Amy."  
  
"Thank you, Thank you!" Rini runs over to her mother and gives her a large hug.  
  
"You will be going to the school I went to, Juuban Junior High."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait. I have to go tell Hotaru!" Rini runs out of the core room in search of her best friend.  
  
"Funny, she wants to go to school, but she is right. Even now I wish I were in school with my friends. Even the work there wasn't as hard as the work I am doing now. She will one day make a great queen."  
  
Serenity turns to the silver crystal in the core room and stares at its beauty. "Soon she will not be mini moon anymore, but a new sailor soldier, a fighter of love and justice. I am waiting for you, Sailor Neo Moon."  
  
3.1.1 THE END OF PART ONE  
  
Find out what happens next:  
  
Rini goes to school  
  
The appearance of Sailor Neo Moon  
  
Attack on the Palace?  
  
PS: Somewhere I read a fan fiction with the Neo Sailor Scouts. There is no relation to the name. It was the best out a few named I tried. I am sorry I used the name, but it was the only thing that made sense and the only thing that fit into the story.  
  
That was the end of part one, how did you like it?  
  
Contact me with compliments, suggestions, and ideas at jatobin@optonline.net  
  
Note: This story is actually a sequel to a story that is called "Now and For Ever" that I never finished writing. In that story Queen Serenity (Serena's mother) wasn't actually dead, so that might clear up some confusion of her death. There are also more characters that I added, but I will reintroduce them in the future. 


End file.
